Pilih Mati Atau Sodomi?
by L.A Lights
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai. Terdampar di sebuah pulau asing. Mereka di tangkap oleh penghuni pulau laknat itu dan../"PILIH MATI ATAU SODOMI"/ wadehek.. mau tau kisahnya seperti apa.


_**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rate : T - M (Topi Mereng)**_

_**WARNING : RAWAN SIPILIS, BIKIN MUNTAH (BIR), KATARAK MENDADAK, KEJANG-KEJANG, DLL**_

_**.**_

_**Sampoerna Hijau**_

_**Gak Ada Loe Gak Rame *buagh***_

_**.**_

Sebuah kapal pesiar tenggelam di tengah lautan yang jauh dari daratan. Semua awak dan penumpang sudah di pastikan tak ada yang mungkin selamat dalam tragedi mengenaskan itu. Tapi sebuah keajaiban itu memang ada.

Tiga pemuda terombang-ambing oleh deburan ombak yang membuat mereka bertiga mabuk gratis alias tak perlu membayar sudah bisa teler. Mereka bertiga Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai. Tiga sohib yang selalu bersama dimanapun dan kapanpun itu terselamatkan oleh sebuah...

**BONGGOL PISANG**

Tiga hari tiga malam yang penuh perjuangan mereka lalui suka maupun duka. Tanpa minuman ataupun makanan. Hanya sebongkah bonggol pisang yang menjadi apungan mereka bertiga.

Dan tanpa di duga mukjizat dari Dewa Jashin kembali datang untuk mereka. Tiga pasang bola mata penuh setel (baca : tai mata) itupun menangkap sebuah pulau yang di penuhi oleh pepohonan hijau dan rindang. Dan sebuah senyuman abstrak tercetak di bibir tiga pemuda nista itu.

Bruk! Bruk! Bruk!

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas pasir dengan senyuman penuh ke-terimakasih-an pada Dewa Jashin. Mereka mencengkram pasir dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"GUEEE HIDUUUUUPPPPP," teriakan bak gorilla kejedot pohon rambutan itu menggelegar dari tiga pemuda yang masih untung. *untung bisa hidup*

"Aduh, gue laper nih. Cari makan yok," ajak Naruto sembari berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok diikuti kedua sohibnya.

"Wuuiihh ada manga tuh," heboh Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pohon manga yang di rimbuni banyak buah itu. Dan tanpa sengaja ilernya ngeces deras bak air mancur.

"Dobe. Panjat cepat dan ambil buahnya?" Perintah Sasuke seenak udel.

"Kenapa gue teme?" Naruto langsung nyolot gak trima.

"Karna loe mirip beruk jadi kan jelas pandai memanjat,"

Sebuah tabokan dari Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Sasuke sampai meninggalkan jejak memar disana.

"Biar gue yang manjat," Sai menengahi sembari memanjat pohon manga itu dengan mudahnya. Mengingat dirinya sering banget menang dalam lomba panjat pinang antar RT.

"Yang banyak Sai," Naruto heboh sampai ilernya ngeces juga. Mungkin karna selama tiga hari merasakan kehidupan lautan *emang kisame* dirinya sampai lupa rasa manga itu seperti apa.

"Cepat Sai, gue udah gak nahan nih." Sasuke yang sekarang beda jauh sama Sasuke yang dulu. Dulunya doi super jaim, cuek, acuh, dan sok cool. Tapi setelah tragedi merasakan hidup di lautan selama tiga hari tiga malam membuat otaknya langsung berputar entah berapa drajat.

Sai memetik beberapa manga dan dirinya memilih bersender di dahan pohon manga itu layaknya di sebuah tikar dengan posisi gak banget dech. Dan tak lupa dirinya memakan buah manga itu dengan senyuman layaknya kalong (baca : kelelawar) tak makan sebulan.

"ASSELOLE SAI.. KENAPA LOE MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN DI SANA GOBLOK!" Naruto ngacungin jari tengahnya dengan liur makin bercucuran saat Sai dengan lebay-nya menjilati buah manga itu.

"BASTARD SAI. LEMPAR KEMARI BUAHNYA DODOL," Sasuke misuh-misuh sembari mengelap liurnya yang juga tak kalah netes kayak Naruto.

Sai tersenyum sambil mantuk-mantuk gaje. Diambilnya dua buah manga yang bisa di jangaku tangannya itu seraya melemparnya dengan wajah tak punya dosa.

JDAK! JDAK!

Dua buah manga sukses mengenai jidat Naruto dan Sasuke sampai-sampai mereka berdua terhuyung-huyung dan nyaris semaput di tempat.

"Kurang ajar itu si mayat hidup. Ngajakin ribut ini orang" gumam si Sasu dan memungut sebongkah batu dan langsung di lempar kearah Sai dengan bidikan mantap bin maknyos.

DUAK!

Sai terhuyung-huyung dan dirinya oleng kesamping dan dirinya sukses nyungsep dari atas pohon dengan kepala duluan. Sementara si rambut duren dan bokong ayam itu nyengir nista.

15 menit kemudian mereka bersender di bawah pohon dengan kulit manga yang berceceran dimana-mana.

Kresek- kresek- kresek

Tiga kepala itu menoleh kesumber semak-semak yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bunyi yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka bertiga berdiri. Suasana tiba-tiba terasa horror, bahkan Naruto lebih memilih nungging ketimbang dia jantungan jika yang muncul dari balik semak-semak itu adalah Sadako.

Tiba-tiba tiga golok karatan sudah bertengger di tengkuk tiga Sohib itu. Ketiganya menelan ludah bercampur riak dengan jidat banjir keringat dingin. Dan tak lama kemudian dari balik semak-semak itu muncul beberapa orang nyaris bugil jika tak ada daun pisang yang menutupi 'anu' mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka mendekati tiga sohib itu dengan wajah angker. Kepala plontos dengan codet sangar di wajahnya. "KALIAN PENYUSUP KAN? KALIAN MAU CARI RIBUT SAMA KITA-KITA ORANG KAN?"

Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke megap-megap di saat cipratan riak bau amis mengenai wajah mereka. Mereka bertiga menggeleng cepat dengan lutut gemetar ketakutan.

"ANAK BUAH! BAWA MEREKA BERTIGA BIAR GUE INSTROGASI" orang freak nyaris bugil berkepala plontos bernama Ibiki itu membuat tiga sohib makin gemetar.

"ROGER," para anak buah hormat dan langsung mengikat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai layaknya babi hutan yang baru mereka buru dan di angkat dengan sebuah batang kayu.

Sesampainya di tempat yang mirip akan desa suku primitif itu. Mereka bertiga. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai di kerubungi oleh banyak orang-orang gaje, freak, bau amis, jelek, dekil, udik, dan kulitnya hitam kayak pantat wajan. *namanya juga suku primitif*

Ibiki selaku kepala suku itupun langsung turun tangan kembali sambil menatap tajam ketiga pemuda sial itu. Di todonginya golok karatan yang ia bawa itu kepada mereka bertiga.

"LOE BERTIGA KENAPA BISA ADA DI SINI?"

Dengan wajah pucat layaknya nahan boker selama 100 hari Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai menjawab serempak. "Gue kesasar pak,"

"KESASAR MABAHMU KAYANG. JAWAB JUJUR ATAU GUE CINCANG LALU GUE REBUS . SETELAH ITU 'ANU' KALIAN GUE JADIIN DOMPET KAYAK PUNYA SUMANTO" gertaknya persis di depan tiga pemuda itu. Bahkan sampai-sampai mereka bertiga harus merasakan apa yang namanya sampah busuk dan bau mulut busuk.

"Gue mau mencari hewan langkah di sini mbah," ujar Sasuke takut-takut dengan alasan yang tak bermutu sama sekali.

Ibiki nyengir dan menampakkan sederat giginya yang menguning penuh jigong setebal 5 senti di sana *hueekkkss* tapi sejurus kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya persis di depan wajah pemuda bokong ayam itu.

"MBAH-MBAH SEJAK KAPAN GUE JADI MBAHMU GOBLOK!"

Sasuke kencing di clana dengan wajah basah akibat cipratan jigong dari manusia plontos bercodet itu.

"Dan loe rambut duren," Ibiki menunjuk Naruto dengan goloknya.

Naruto menelan riaknya paksa. "Gue.. tadi mau menyelam mencari putri duyung... yah puri duyung"

"PUTRI DUYUNG NDASMUU... JAWAB JUJUR ATAU GUE KULITI LOE HIDUP-HIDUP."

Naruto cepirit di calana bercampur ngompol juga. "Ta-tadi gue mencari kodok peliharaan gue yang hilang,"

Kepala plontos Ibiki mantuk-mantuk nista. Kemudian dia menunjuk Sai denga goloknya juga. "Dan loe?"

Sai tersenyum penuh kepalsuan dan dirinya pun menjawab dengan mudah dan enteng banget. "Gue melukis pemandangan di pulau ini Des (baca : bedes)"

Urat-urat kekesalan tercetak di kepala plontos Ibiki. "DAS-DES-DAS-DES. LOE PIKIR GUE BEDES HAH,"

Sai boker di calana di sertai kesadarannya kian menghilang di saat semburan hujan lokal berbau belerang menyeruak hidungnya.

Ibiki menggebuk-gebukkan goloknya di telapak tangan dengan pose berfikir. "Gue kasih loe bertiga dua pilahan. Dan pilihan itu yang menentukan hidup dan mati kalian."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, mengangguk ketakutan bercampur perasaan yang tak enak.

Ibiki kembali menunjuk Naruto dengan goloknya. "Loe rambut duren.. pilih mati atau sodomi (watehek)"

Sasuke cepirit. Sai ngompol. Naruto boker campur mencret.

"JAWABBB" gertak Ibiki membuat nyali ketiga pemuda yang memang dasarnya sudah tak ada itu makin tak ada.

"Gue masih muda dan masih belum pernah ngerasain 'gituan' sama cewek," Naruto mengelap ingusnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Sasuke dan Sai menggigil.

"SIAPA YANG NYURUH LOE CURHAT HAH.. JAWAB ATAU GUE POTONG 'ANU' LOE DALAM KEADAAN HIDUP"

"Gue pilih sodomi ajah deh asal masih bisa hidup"

Sasuke menganga. Sai matanya juling.

Ibiki nyengir lebar memamerkan giginya yang menguning dan ada sebuah bekas makanan yang nyelip di sana. Kemudian diapun menoleh kebelaknang menatap para rakyatnya.

"RAKYATKU.. SODOMI YANG RAMBUT DUREN INI"

Sasuke pinsang. Sai sudah tumbang dari tadi. Naruto syok bukan main.

'Rakyat.. gue di gilir' batinnya.

Dan Naruto pun di bawa oleh ratusan rakyat Ibiki agak jauh dari sana. Dan lolongan bin mantab lagi penuh kesakitan terdengar dari sang Uzumaki.

Satu jam kemudian.

Bruk!

Naruto di lempar kembali di dekat Sasuke dan Sai. Keadaan pemuda pirang itu sungguh tragis. Matanya mlotot. Mulutnya mengeluarkan busa. Serasa mendapat azab illahi.

"Gue masih hidup coyyy" Naruto mengangkat jari tengahnya sambil nyengir gaje. Meskipun tak dapat di pungkiri jika pantatnya panas bin pedas luar biasa mataafff.

Sasuke gigitin jempol kakinya. Sai berdoa kepada dewa Jashin demi keselamatan jiwa dan batin.

Golok karatan Ibiki kali ini menunjuk Sai. "Loe pilih mati atau Sodomi?"

"Gue bercita-cita jadi seorang pelukis terkenal. Dan jika gue mati saat ini maka gue tak bisa menggapai cita-cita."

"SIAPA YANG TANYA CITA-CITA LOE DONGO! JAWAB ATAU GUE TUSBOL ANUSMU PAKE GOLOK INI."

Sai megap-megap. "Sodomi ajah deh.

Sasuke jambakin jambul ayamnya.

Ibiki mengangkat goloknya keatas. "RAKYATKU. SODOMI YANG BERKULIT MIRIP MAYAT HIDUP INI"

"UWWOOO,, ROGER!"

Dan Sai di bopong oleh ratusan rakyat Ibiki menuju tempat Naruto tadi. Dan teriakan bak Stegosaurus kejepit bulldoser itupun terdengar dari sana.

Sasuke menampar pipinya sendiri berharap jika semua ini hanya mimpi. Sedangkan Naruto lagi nyebokin pantatnya yang perih abis itu dengan air comberan yang baru saja Ibiki sediakan.

Satu jam kemudian.

Bruk!

Sai tengkulep denga pakaian compang-camping. Mulutnya berbusa. Matanya juling. Lidahnya melet. Tapi Sai masih sempat mengibarkan bendera di depan wajah Sasuke yang bertuliskan. -inilah yang namanya siksa dubur *bukan kubur* yang paling dalam-

Sasuke megap-megap dengan pantat yang tiba-tiba serasa di tusuk linggis.

Ibiki menyeringai sambil ngacungin goloknya kearah anak Fugaku itu. "Loe bokong ayam. Pilih mati atau sodomi?"

Dengan tangan yang terkepal dan sebuah keberanian yang dirinya kumpulkan. Sasuke pun menjawab dengan nada penuh menantang. "Gue lebih memilih mati ketimbang pantat maskulin gue di 'ebol' oleh manusia-manisa freak, jelek, kudisan, kurapan, kutu air, dan jamur"

Ibiki sweatdrop. Sai ikutan cebok sama Naruto.

"Berani juga loe bokong ayam," Ibiki mengayun-ayunkan golok saktinya di depan Sasuke. "jadi itu pilihan loe?"

"Tentu saja. Mana sudi gue di 'ebol' oleh burung-burung kurapan bin kudisan lagi bau kemenyan itu," dan sebuah senyum meremehkan terpampang jelas bibir sang Uchiha.

Ibiki geram setengah mati sembari mengangkat goloknya di depan Sasuke. Uchiha yang nayawanya di ujung tanduk banteng itu hanya bisa menetup mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"RAKYATKU! SODOMI BOKONG AYAM INI SAMPAI MATI"

Sasuke tumbang di TKP.

Sodomi sampai mati? Sama saja dong.

**_-Owari-_**

**_Hehehe.. trinspirasi dari humor di internet. Bagaiman menurut kalian. Lucu apa enggak. Kalo tidak saya doakan di tusbol Ibiki *plak*_**


End file.
